Until We Meet Again
by chail
Summary: My AU take on what will happen with Klaus and Cami's relationship post defeating Dahlia. Will she walk away or stay? First chapter was posted before I had watched the finale
1. Chapter 1

She was cooking herself a meal. She wasn't starving but cooking helps, Sean used to say. She wanted nothing more than the company of her long lost brother who could cheer her up just with his presence alone.  
She got bitten, by none other than Klaus, whom she thought would never hurt her. Not even when he's enraged. But then he got into her mind showing his true intentions. She understood the reason but doesn't mean she liked it or she's happy with it. And then having to pull out the Papa Tunde's knife out of hurting Elijah's chest. She still isn't comfortable with the sight of blood and having her hands inside anybody's body for that matter. She preferred to poke minds. She is going to be a psychiatrist not a surgeon.

If it were up to her, she would burn the damn weapon. It seems a like bad penny returning at every chance it gets. And to deal with his yelling. Fortunately it didn't take much to convince him, she was already running low on patience these days.

She had helped the Mikaelsons to the fullest. As far as she was concerned she did everything she could do, she was proud of herself or was she? Sometimes she really wondered why does she? Is it because of the loneliness or is she terribly free to help all the waywards. Wayward, that's one word to describe these supernaturals. _No, she isn't free but she isn't obligated either. .  
_ "It's for Hope", she tells herself. But she is lying, that is not the only reason. She has been called out upon this almost everyone. Marcel, Finn and Elijah.

She told herself not to dwell onto it and get on with her life. She understands now more than ever why her uncle wanted her to get away while she can. This city sucks you in, whether you like it or not.

She needs a purpose. A renewed one, perhaps.

On the other side of the town, Mikaelsons together defeated Dahlia, saved precious infant Hope and their elder sister Freya free from her sleeping curse. It was time for celebration for them, Klaus. Everyone lost something during this battle against Dahlia except him. He couldn't be happier but he knew it came at a cost he was unwilling to pay. But he had to, he reminded himself. Doesn't mean he didn't have to apologize for what he did to his brave bartender. Moments before he bit her, she told him she trusted him and he broke it. He was literally hoping that she will understand and he'll do whatever he can to make it up to her. Shortly after handing Hope to Rebekah, he fled to Cami's apartment.

She was going to enjoy her meal with an entire bottle of bourbon. She had talked to Davina. She wasn't truly happy with Davina leading the nine covens. She's still a teenager who gets ripped away from the chance from a normal chance at life every time. Maybe it's for the best.

Just then she heard strong winds making her windows drumming. She just goes to close them and there it is Klaus Mikaelson in flesh and blood standing few feet away.

He says" I came here to inform you that Dahlia will no longer be a threat to Hope or to anyone in this city ever again  
She replies to him with small smile" Congratulations." She takes a breath and continues." Thanks for informing me at this late hour but if you don't mind I need to sleep".

As if completely ignoring her she said, he continues" I owe you an apology for earlier"

But she cuts him "All is forgiven, Klaus".

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he comes closer"Really? Just like that."

"Yes. I understand you did what you had to do."

He felt somewhat relieved but not fully convinced, he steps even closer to touch her, to comfort her or to comfort himself, to know that she is fine.

"I see your wound is healed"

"Elijah gave me his blood" Though she was giving him the answers to his queries, her demeanor was cold.

Just as he raised his hand to see for it himself, she holds his hands. What was he thinking; she wouldn't forgive him easily for hurting her. Didn't he promise her not long ago to kill Mikael just for hurting her.

"You say you understand that I never had the intention to hurt you, love. As I remember correctly you told me that I needed you. You couldn't be more right.

"More than understand it. But"

"But what?"

"I need a break, Klaus."

"Break from what?"

"You"

"You don't understand, do you? You killed several humans to fool Dahlia, compelled Gia to burn herself in front of Elijah. Especially after what he went through with your mother's torture and Hayley's wedding.

You compelled Marcel to kill Rebekah if she tries to leave the compound.

You cursed Hayley and her pack with being wolf for an entire month except on a full moon. The mother of your child, Klaus"

He opened his mouth to say something but she wasn't even close to finish  
"Don't try to deny that it wasn't act of revenge in respect to them daggering you. That was you being cruel to your extreme"

"I had to do to protect my daughter" with a face she wasn't able to comprehend

"You're saying as if you didn't know what kind of monster I am in the first place."

"Maybe finally I'm seeing the true Klaus that will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Who doesn't flinch taking the lives of innocent in the way "

"You're right. But I can change. I'm willing to change my ways now that my daughter is safe. Things will be better." He reached again to touch her. It infuriated him to no ends that she wouldn't allow him

"You're wrong. Things have gotten worse. I don't blame you. I guess this is what is normal for Original Hybrid and will always be the same. There'll always be some threat."

"So what are you implying? "

"We can't be friends anymore" It was like being slapped to him

"But I need you" he tried to reason with her

"I need my sanity , my life ,Klaus."

"So you've finally decided to leave?" He wasn't happy but maybe it's good for had been more than trying to make her leave this city

"No. I've decided to lead the human faction just like my Uncle did."

He grabbed her shoulders "No. You can't do this. You'll always be the target of someone" He hasn't forgotten that terrible death of the priest.

" I can and I will. You don't own me. From now on human lives will be of same importance as of yours, other vampires and witches in this city. And for the record I have always been the target .It's my family's legacy, Klaus. It's time I embrace it fully"

Klaus knows when he's defeated. His hands drop from her shoulders.

"Goodbye Klaus. Until we meet again at the table for the factions."

"I'll make it up to if it's the last thing I do."

Klaus taking a last long look of her sped away in the dark where he came from. And Cami released a sigh and closed her eyes releasing the tears that had developed during the talk

 **Congratulations for making it to the end. Thank you for taking the time to read  
Additional notes: This is written when I should have been sleeping, before the episode has aired. Hate me much? Things have to get worse before they get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

She submitted her latest assignment to her new thesis advisor and discussed for the last two hours. He was telling her not to get attached to the patients, that often psychiatrists and counselors pays the heavy price to get themselves involved in too deep. In order to satisfy the need to help anyone or everyone who comes their way. She thought that he was speaking from personal experience. She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What happened with you?" She backpedalled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright."

Taking a long breath "Long story short. My wife paid the price with her life because I was stubborn that I could help a troubled woman... And Here I am now" with a smile that didn't reach his eyes

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did you cope with that?"

"I have a son to raise, Ms O'Connell. I had to move on to give him normalcy"

 _If only he had chosen a better city to move in. No, this is why what she had decided needed to be done. Humans should get to have a chance of normal life. Her ancestors have ensured that. At least the ones who have nothing to do with the supernatural drama. This is why she needs to step up to protect these people. Her people_

"I lost you there?"

"No. I want to say you're brave, Si _r._ I hope this city helps you and your son to heal".

"Thanks. Perhaps, with time, we will. Have a nice weekend." 

After leaving, she called all the leading authorities who are the part of human faction to meet at St. Anne's church.

As soon as she entered, one of the older looking men says "Young lady, we are here just for the courtesy to the late Father Kieran. For his contribution and sacrifice to our community. It better be worth our time."

"Good evening gentlemen. I have come with the proposal that is worth your time" looking at all of them.

"What that might be?"

"I'm going to take place of my Uncle. I'm going to represent the human faction"

"We don't have time for this nonsense" they all stood up to leave

"From where I can see you people need me. It's my family legacy. If it weren't the case, the place wouldn't be vacant up until now. It's almost a year since my Uncle died."

"What can you possibly offer us, young lady?"

"I don't have anything to lose. And I'm not going anywhere. My Uncle lost his life fighting for the young girls who were going to be sacrificed in a crazy ritual. My brother was a collateral damage in the process. Since I have arrived, I have been blackmailed, compelled, threatened and almost lost my life countless times now at the hands of these supernaturals."

"We have a choice here. Making a difference for the community or just pretend that there are no evils present. We owe it to them and we owe it to ourselves. The choice is yours, gentlemen."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We have lots of things to do. So shall we begin?"

What none of them were aware of, that this conversation was no longer private. Someone was witness to all of it. 

In Mikaelson's compound , Freya was rocking baby Hope when she sensed Elijah's presence

"Sister, you promised me that you will reverse the wretched curse Hayley and her pack is in."

"No greetings for your elder sister, Elijah? This isn't like brother I've heard of from Rebekah."

Elijah was in all business. He had no animosity towards Freya; after all she had helped Rebekah and the young witches in this town, helped save his life too. But things needed to get done and perhaps then he can spend time with the sister he never got to know about.

"And I'm working on it, brother. I have to procure some items. If only this family hadn't screwed over witches of this town time and time again, things would've gotten faster."

"A mother shouldn't be away from her child. You know that more than anyone, sister." Hoping it would be a motivation for Freya and left before he could hear her reply.

Freya knew the things can't get better between her brothers until Hayley's situation is in control. She wasn't sure even then, things can get back to normal but she won't stop at nothing to make it happen. She has earned the right. She isn't going to let her idiot brothers to take this away from her. This family she has longer for is crazy but it's hers.

But Dahlia's curse isn't easy to break and she needed witches' help. Now that Davina is the Regent , it's an issue. And Kol. One thing at a time.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't sense him arriving apparently for Hope and she couldn't pinpoint but she felt scared

Him sensing her fear, he said "Carry on sister with your project of saving the wolves."

She was not expecting this, so he continued "This is my home. I'm aware of what goes around here big sister."

"I'm not hiding anything from you"

He shrugs it off"I have much more pressing matters at hand and I trust you can handle this" showing his dimples which usually isn't a good sign she has believed.

God knows she wouldn't want to be on Klaus Mikaelson's bad side. She can take him if she has to, but she doesn't want to be at odds with him. Now she knows how Rebekah has felt all this time. 

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**  
 **It was actually supposed to be one shot so that readers can have their own endings after the first chapter. But I'm trying to give a ending to this. Hopefully you like it. Thank you for the follows and reviews. I really appreciate that as a newbie writer.  
And the hiatus is killing me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter wouldn't be here without the help of lovely friend NovenaMusa who had brainstormed with me on this and fellow Cami fans. This is for you guys.**

 **All mistakes are mine. Hopefully not much that you get lost**

Elijah and Marcel were informing the people at the table about the change in leadership once again. Thanks to Klaus who likes to leave chaos in his wake every now and then and people should just accept it as rising of the sun every day. Or _perhaps not,_ And Davina was more than okay that she doesn't have to see Klaus' face at least somewhere. Vincent was just there to support the new Regent. He thought he could really rid himself of witches and vampires' nonsense but once you're in, you're always in. He'd be lying though if he says that it's his only reason to stick around and a smile appeared on his face because of the person he was thinking about.

He came abruptly from his day-dreaming when Camille entered the magic –free bar and was rudely stopped by a baby vampire.

Marcel was the first one to ask"What are you doing here, Cami?"

"Well you just did send the invite to the Human Faction, Marcel. And here I am. Or have you forgotten that? I can see the party started early. And I'm on time."

Elijah said "You're representing the Human Faction" more of a statement than a question.

The three men Marcel, Elijah and Vincent were looking at her with expressions she couldn't fathom for now. They were definitely displeased.

Marcel asked disappointedly"You didn't tell me."

Cami replied as polite as she could" I am telling you now." She had no beef with Marcel after all.

Marcel was looking back and forth between Elijah, Cami and rest of the members who were shocked at this turn of events.

"Well someone needs to take a stand for those fragile humans, after all and who better than me whose family has had a long history with the supernaturals of this town."

"So what did I miss?"

Elijah told "Marcel is back as King in Quarter. Nothing we were just renewing the pact in light of recent events."

She raised her eyebrows to let him know that he didn't apprise her of the new leadership either. But when did that happen? Klaus who likes to own power in any form he can and show it off, gave it away or Marcel fought with him and won …it wasn't likely but it's not the time or place to ask.

"Well now that we know who is who, I've come up with some of improvements that need to be added."

All of them motioned their hands for her to continue.

"Well first of all the fund for rehabilitation of the deceased and victims should be raised to 25%."

Both the vampires narrowed their eyes" Well this was meant for Klaus as he's the one to leave 15 dead bodies in his wake. And someone has to explain the deaths. There should be a repayment at least for the grieving families and orphaned children."

Marcel replied "Money's not an issue, Cami. Anyway we can make this right." and Elijah nodded. It's the least they could do after all. Now that business with Dahlia is over.

Here Cami is thinking these vampires think so low of humans. _In what universe made them think that?_ Humans need to take stand for themselves. But for them to live normal lives she'll make sure of it. This needs to change like right now.

"Actually there is one thing you can do. From now on _your kind_ is not to feed on locals AT ALL." All the people on the table shifted a little.

"And there should be a punishment for vampires if they are involved in killing humans." She said looking them hard in the eyes.

"But we have that already, one week starvation."

Cami was hysterically laughing now "I remember Marcel when you sentenced your friend Thierry what 100 years? In the Garden, for killing another vampire. "

Elijah said in humorless tone "I can see you have one better proposition in mind Camille. Care to share?"

"Yes. Accused vampire will be staked in front of the street."

Thinking it won't sit well with vampires and humans usually are the collateral damage where there are supernaturals involved. Elijah said" My goodness, Camille. I didn't think you could be so cold-hearted."

Vincent who was bored until now chose to agree with Cami "Well you did use to kill witches for practicing magic, Marcel. I don't see why not the same apply to you vampires as well."

"And Well it won't be needed Marcel because I trust you will control your vampires, won't you?" Cami sais with a wicked and flirty smile Marcel was fully aware of

Marcel looked at Davina for support as he partially did that for her, but unfortunately her new role doesn't allow her to side with him.

The baby vampire who was guarding the door chose to finally enter the conversation "You're implying that there haven't been casualties on our side. What if humans kill vampires? "

Cami replied" I haven't seen a human kill a vampire during my time in this city. And besides they get killed for far much less anyways."

The baby vampire was more than furious looking both at Marcel and Elijah" You are agreeing with this human's nonsense" and before anyone could react he launched himself at Cami's neck.

Davina and Vincent were by her side at the same instant. Trying to throw off the vampire away from her, more than furious at this outcome because they couldn't have defended themselves without their magic in this bar if it were them instead of Cami. And she was their friend. If looks could kill, theirs was enough to kill Original and King vampire.

The sound of yelp came from the vampire's mouth instead and he was on the ground in pain. Marcel dragged the vampire up and saw that vampire had in fact broken his fangs. He looked at Cami in question and worry both whether she was hurt who was smirking for a person who had won.

"I don't have to rely anymore on goodness of my _friends_. Anyone who wants to harm me will have the same fate. If you guys thought you had a choice that you'll compel humans and get your way, don't forget I just have to distribute vervain through the water supply. It's not very difficult. "

Davina giggled not bothered even the slightest that she is practically defenseless here and moved closer to Cami touching her hand silently asking if she's okay.

She looked at vampire's direction "Sorry about your fangs by the way. You will have to use the blood bag from now on." But she wasn't sorry at all.

He cursed her"Fuck you bitch."That's when Elijah snapped the vampire's neck.

"I have no tolerance for ungentlemanly behavior. I suppose we have a deal, Camille." He smiled and the said three men were giving her respect she earned.

* * *

Back at the compound Klaus was painting as usual to calm his nerves and achieve his goals through will as he had once told to Hayley and Hope was sleeping peacefully in her nursery when Marcel suddenly appeared.

"So how was first day back as a King? I hope you enjoyed yourself" turning from his painting showing off his dimples fully impressed with himself.

Marcel punched him in the face" You're a dick, Klaus."

"If you think you can show your power over me just because you're some King now, I suggest you to think again." While feeling his jaw with half the mind to return one.

"Cut your crap, Klaus. You bit Cami .No wonder she is royally pissed with the vampires. "

"Did you know she is leading the human faction? Is that why you handed over New Orleans to me so that I have to bear her wrath when I'm not even at fault."

"What are you talking about Marcellus?" he resumed his painting.

"Of course you knew."

"Do you know she has threatened the vampires for not feeding or killing any human?"In fact one vampire attacked her.

Klaus was in pure rage and yelling now "What?" What were you and Elijah doing there by the way, if you cannot control one rogue vampire, how dare you claim you can control the city."

"Now you care about her?"

"For your information Elijah snapped the vampire's neck. And she is more than capable of taking care of herself now. The vampire who attacked her lost his fangs and she is unharmed. She has an arsenal and she is not hesitant to use them against us. "I was thinking all that time why sudden change in her warm behavior when Elijah informed me of your heinous act.

"Don't pretend you haven't fed from her, Marcel .Need I remind you when Papa Tunde attacked you, you were the one who gladly took her blood."

"I'm not going to let you sidetrack this conversation."

"You do know what happened to Mayor O'Connell 100 years ago and Father Kieran and her brother."

"She's inviting open season on her life by leading human faction when she's not thinking clearly. Now I can control the vampires but you and I both know the witches and don't forget the wolves and bazillion enemies we've made. "

"I mean it, Klaus. Fix this mess. I don't want to lose her as a friend and my vampires once again just because you are you."

Marcel was out the door when Freya almost entered"Marcel, great timing. I'm throwing a party this Saturday in celebration of my freedom from Dahlia. I have invited the witches. You must invite the vampires and humans." She said with the authority that he nodded and left.

"A party, sister?"

"Yes, brother now that I have concocted the mixture of herbs for the wolves. This Saturday is a full moon and it'll be a great time for us to celebrate together."

As much as Freya loved Klaus and Hope's company she wants to mingle with people of New Orleans and especially this human girl, Cami who has wormed her way into the hearts of important people of the city.

 **Thanks for taking the time to read :) All reviews are appreciated. Whether you liked it or not. So kindly do review .**


	4. Chapter 4

_Extremely sorry for not updating. Between getting sick and two jobs and getting sick again.I haven't had the chance. I'd decide every day that i will write today and just fall asleep_

It had been three weeks now since she saw Klaus' face, much less talk to him after she told him that she wants nothing to do with him, but here she was, missing this monster who walked into her life and has changed her life for _go_ …she didn't know or she did know but trying not to think about it too much but failing miserably.

She was hoping to see him there at the faction meeting but obviously he decided to give up his kingdom to raise his daughter. She'd laugh at the absurdity of it because all of this started as for his plan to take back the city he owned once…but even in her anger she knew Klaus loved his daughter more than anything and if he has the right motivation, he can be a better man. She had seen the improvements over the last 1 and a half year but here comes a threat and he's back to his old ways, hurting his own family in the process and then having the audacity to justify his actions. Yes, he achieved what he wanted but at cost of his family's happiness. How one can live with that? It's more complicated than that coupled with 1000 years of history .She'd never want to trade places with them, EVER. She'd think they all would know better now that they'd learn from their mistakes. She's more upset with herself than at Klaus. Didn't she tell Rebekah that _one always knows better?_

This is what exactly she has been trying to stay away from. Mikaelson's family drama.

Basically she has been feeling so alone and so dreaded ever since her uncle died the unfortunate death in front of her own eyes. She had no one to talk to or confide in even though she had so many _friends_ or she had perhaps before she pulled that stunt in the bar. She had to make a point and she did…she had no intention of harming anyone but she'd be lying if she wasn't scared as hell all that time. All she wanted to cry so much but even that wouldn't come. Her life must seem pathetic to all these people. She wanted her brother and uncle at this time, no one else.

And that's how she found herself in St. Anne's Church. Ironic it was she lost her precious family members in this very place. But this is the only place she felt being more close to them. At this time of the day no one visited the church so she assumed to be alone with the spirits of her dead family, at least in her mind. She was angry at them for abandoning her in this cruel city to fend for herself.

And somewhere along she lost track of time until she heard someone, a male voice _"If there is any possible consolation in the tragedy of losing someone we love very much, it's the necessary hope that perhaps it was for the best."_

She snapped back in reality. She was sure she didn't hear anyone come in. The mysterious guy piped in "Was it too much? Personally I don't agree, how is anyone supposed to be okay with death of a loved one?"

She was practically glaring at him now.

"Fair enough. I shouldn't have interrupted your soul searching or whatever you were doing here."

She decided she won't get spooked by this strange man. "Who are you? What are you doing here? "

"My name is Antonio. You can call me Tony if you really want to." replied with a cheeky smile.

"And as for what I'm doing here. I have been on the tour of this beautiful city."

"Alright. I hope you enjoy the tour but I have to go now." She stood up ready to leave not bothering to hear his answer, leaving the guy intrigued.

Freya had been happy with herself. She had handed the potion to Hayley for her and her pack and now hopefully her brothers can start to reconcile. No talking and accusatory stares were making her uncomfortable. Half the time, her mind was to smack her brothers on their heads, but she knows it's not going to help. It was good she was busy with the potion and Hope and the party she had been planning. Tonight she can really relax and enjoy the company of her siblings and people of this city. All her life she had wanted to know people other than Dahlia and she is going to savor her new life. Maybe she will make some new friends tonight.

Cami was still questioning her decision going to Freya Mikaelson's freedom _party_. With her taking over the Human Faction she cannot avoid it. Most of all this was freedom for Hope too, however long it may last. She prays hard that to be latter but knows better. Mikaelson family had the knack for celebrating at most inopportune times and so here she is at the Compound wearing a royal blue gown that was from a long time ago, when she wasn't in New Orleans.

She was scanning through the crowd looking for a familiar face. She was going to meet Freya for the first time. She found a fellow Faction member in the meantime.

She is tapped on the shoulder by an unknown woman who is wearing an orange colored backless dress looking like sky in the early morning as sun rises through it.

She says" You must be the lovely Camille." To which Cami replies "You must be Freya."

"So you know about me. Everything bad I assume"

"Not all. Only the part where you were supposed to be some crazy evil aunt, who was working with her aunt to abduct her niece. "To which they both started laughing.

Freya replies "Now I know why people like you Camille."

"Call me Cami and Congratulations on your newfound freedom. How do you feel?"

"I've wanted nothing more than to be with my brothers and sisters all this time. I feel happy but strange too. This is all new to me. I just wish circumstances could be better. "

Cami smiled in understanding "You'll be fine."

"I love my brothers but I could use some women around here. Hope is too small to talk to anyway." And Cami laughed lightly at her plight.

"Rebekah speaks highly of you and I'd like to be your friend Cami." Sensing Cami's hesitation, her face fell "But I understand why you wouldn't want to be after what my father and mother did to you."

"I'd like to be your friend too, Freya" to which Freya gave the brightest smile showing her dimples and offered her a drink "This will relax you dear and you need some." with that she leaves Cami on her own to mingle with her guests.

Additional Notes:-

This chapter is not my best work. I didn't intend to finish this here..but I wanted to post something today to break my cycle..and lot of things are going to happen in next chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read and reviews. It really means a lot


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much to each of my reviewer_ _. You are the reason I'm continuing this story even when I'm mostly failing to. For you and my fellow Klamille Warriors or just Cami fans._

Cami had finished the drink Freya gave her and was on the way for her second, when she heard Vincent calling out her name. She turned to see him.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you. You are late."

"Hold on Vincent. Get a drink." She asked the bartender for one more scotch

"I don't need another one. Not in the company of so many vampires."

"Sshh. You do realize they can hear you. They have super sensitive hearing. "She almost giggled.

Vincent raised his eyebrows "Someone looks really relaxed today."

"Yes. I certainly do. It must be the drink, then. And you look handsome in a suit."

Vincent got flustered not expecting it" Forgive me Camille. You look very beautiful too."

Fully dismissing the compliment she said "Well thank you. And here's my drink."

Vincent grabbed the drink before Cami could" Enough drinking then. Perhaps it's time for us to leave. I never wanted to come here in the first place." Reminding himself it's just to keep an eye on Davina, so that all hell may not break loose. He had been right that she will turn out to be the wickedest of them all. Lately he had been regretting his decision to offer her to become The Regent.

Before Cami could answer him, the lights in the compound are dimmed and all the guests are ushered to where is supposed to be the dancing area.

She pulled him to the dance floor.

"We should have fun, Vincent. We don't get to do that often. Not in this city. It might be our last one."

Vincent alarmed at the situation said "Camille"

Cami just blurted "Just dance with me for a while. You must have danced with your wife many times."

Vincent took a deep breath which didn't get noticed by Cami and just humored her not to make a scene.

He'd be lying though; he enjoys her company with all the bunch of crazy around. It feels normal to be around her. They were just moving together, nothing fancy.

"Okay I shouldn't have said that" she stopped moving.

"It's okay Cami. But I don't want any more talks of my dead wife." To which they both laughed.

He twirled her "You know bad things happen when I dance at an event or something."

"Really? And you still want to dance because?"

"Maybe I'm curious, what more bad could happen? "Giggling like she's drunk but Vincent couldn't smell that much alcohol on her. She was speaking coherently but more freely than usual. She didn't look wasted.

He looked out for Mikaelson brothers and found no one in the vicinity, so far. It didn't seem like them missing out on their own party from what he has heard, but then this was his very first.

Vincent told Cami that they have had their fun and probably it's time to go back home for good. And she also didn't protest this time. Suddenly out of nowhere one of the servers passing by just splashed drinks all over Cami.

The server started apologizing fearing for his life probably but Cami just waved him away, not upset with him.

* * *

Freya noticed this and she offered to take her to her room so that Cami can get cleaned up. Cami told Vincent she'll be just right back. After she _almost_ got the stains of the expensive wine off of her _not so expensive dress_ and moved out of Freya's room .It is when she heard Hope's wailing coming from nearby. She followed to the source of the sound and finds Klaus holding the baby in his arms, trying to calm her down and apparently failing miserably.

Between not wanting to interrupt them and freeing the precious baby from her sobs, she might have released a sigh and before she could say or do anything, Klaus calls out

"Having fun on my behalf on my incapability of soothing on my own child, Camille?"

She took it as a sign to move inside the room."Making fun of you? I don't have a death wish, Klaus." Klaus understood her intention of lightening the situation.

"She is not sick and she is definitely not hungry. I don't get why she wouldn't stop crying. Freya has tried everything. Every day she'd cry for hours and then when she is exhausted of torturing her lungs, she falls asleep."

She is helpless to her control herself when it comes to Klaus and Hope. She had promised herself, she'll stay out of his business. " Maybe she misses her mother, Klaus. And Freya is not her mother. " touched his shoulder in order to comfort and support.

"She cannot miss the woman who tried to take her away from her father, her family."

"Hayley is her mother, Klaus. I told you, Hope has special powers. She saved my life and hers from the fire in the safe house. I'm sure she can sense her mother in pain."

"You know my parents abandoned Sean thinking he was a monster, their own son. My brother never had a funeral. They didn't even come after Kieran's death." She said while looking at the baby in his arms.

She took a pause and leveled him with an eye" You think you know what abandonment feels like but you don't. Your family still stands by you."

Seeing him frustrated"I get it Klaus. You felt betrayed when she took Hope with her. But understand her intention was just to keep Hope safe. It's a mother's instinct. And don't forget if you keep Hayley away, Hope will grow up resenting you or hate you. Would you be able to live with that?"

His jaw clenched. He knew what she said was right. He hated it when she was right, which was almost all the time.

Klaus informed her "If you must know Freya and Elijah have given the cure to Hayley and her bunch of lapdogs. They'll be free from their curse as we speak."

Cami gave him a smile and squeezed his free wrist" Don't drive family away, especially when you have one."

And in the meantime Hope had also stopped wailing and was sleeping peacefully now. She understood the news of getting to see her mother again, perhaps.

Klaus was about to say something to Cami when they heard commotion outside the room. Klaus handed Hope to Cami and saw Hayley barging through in tow with Elijah. Apparently the compound was empty now.

"You son of a bitch" She punched him in the face making him fall back just by a little.

"This is no way to show gratefulness, little wolf." Klaus smirked while checking his jaw.

"I'll show you gratefulness, Klaus for destroying my family."

She was shouting now"I had been right all along. Being associated with you would cost me everything. You destroyed my marriage, Klaus. They don't want anything to do with me now as long as you're there."

Klaus was outright laughing now "Ah Alpha boy left you. Good riddance. They were useless bunch of lapdogs anyway." while rolling his eyes.

At this Elijah launched at him" You are not ashamed of yourself at all, after what you've done." This is not your brother or sister's life that you destroyed Niklaus."

Klaus groaned in exasperation " Not again brother. Don't tell me you're still not over your playmate Gia."

Elijah rebuked" She was a friend. A concept you are not aware of. And how would you be? You don't spare your friends from your treachery."

Klaus jumped onto Elijah and they threw punches into each other's faces knocking out the furniture in the compound. Their faces were bloodied. Veins had popped up.

Klaus yelled "It's not like you haven't killed my first love."

Elijah roared" You dare forget that she was my first love too."

"And you said you forgave me. How foolish I had been, all this time? You are not the type to forget and forgive. That's not your personality trait."

"I'm done with you. I'm done with your ridiculous redemption. Caring for a stray pet is much better than to care for you."

Some time in between Hope woke up from all the chaos and started crying again. Elijah vamp sped towards Hope which was in Cami's arms now awake , only to be not able to go near her, something blocking his way

He looked alarmingly at Cami who didn't know what was happening. Hayley tried and failed too . Klaus smirking and stating" She is my daughter, she knows that everyone except her father is off limits" only to be disappointed that he couldn't reach her daughter either.

They all were looking accusingly at Cami who had no idea. Meanwhile Vincent returned " Cami I'm sorry . I had to get out Davina and rest of the witches back safely. What's going on here?"

Klaus grabbed Vincent by his neck "You tell me. What kind of magic trickery you have done, that we can't reach Hope?"

Freya and Vincent said in unison "Hope's created a boundary spell against her blood relatives."

 _I've posted this because I'm super busy for upcoming month. I can't promise an update. I didn't get to proof-read it. So you're definitely going to find mistakes._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks lovelies for being patient. I never thought I'd receive so much love. Our fandom is truly amazing :*:*  
**_

If looks could kill she'd be in million different pieces with the strength The Originals were boring holes ( _fortunately for her not all of them were here_ ), making her the most uncomfortable she's ever been. And that is saying something when she is surrounded by supernatural beings on daily basis. Sheen of sweat was making way down her back and she couldn't do anything about it.

Hayley was trying desperately to get closer to Hope from every direction possible only to bounce back.

Hayley brought his hands forth "Baby girl, I missed you. Don't you want to come to momma?" Hope was looking at her with tears stricken face.

Klaus still holding Vincent and choking him.

Klaus almost threatened "I don't believe either of you. This is impossible."

"Are you sure our dear old brother Finn hasn't escaped the confines of your necklace, Freya?"He pointed towards her blue pendant.

Freya replied clutching the pendant protectively "I'm more than sure brother. I'm the only one who can release him."

* * *

Cami finally found her voice "I believe them." holding onto the baby in her arms.

"Leave him Klaus. He gains nothing from this." Her eyes asked him to trust her.

Klaus finally releases Vincent and while gasping for air he tries to go to Cami to which Klaus vamp speeds in front of him.

"Oh I don't believe I gave you permission to go near my daughter .You might not have had anything to do with this but I don't trust you that you witches wouldn't take it to your advantage, and you can't leave the Compound until you get this boundary spell down. Am I clear?"

He motioned towards Freya "Sister, I believe you have a task at your hand. Get on with it."

Hayley moved closer to Vincent" If you try anything, Klaus will be least of your problems. I was wolf for an entire month and I haven't fed either." Vincent rolled his eyes

Freya looked at all of them" It's going to take time. Hope is a one of a kind. She is a tribrid." Elijah nodded in assurance towards her, as did Cami towards hesitant Vincent before they left.

Hayley had tears "What we're supposed to do in the mean-time, Elijah? My own daughter is refusing me"

Cami informed them "You all need to do something. Because I don't think Freya and Vincent would be able to do much against Hope's powers. Unless she isn't convinced she is safe you won't be able to touch her."

Hayley cooed to her baby" Mama will protect you from everything, baby" trying helplessly in vain.

"You need to sort out your issues. Stop this fighting"

Hayley whispered with almost in fury now with glowing yellow eyes"You wouldn't be saying this, if you knew what he did to me."

Elijah put a hand in front of Hayley to stop her from doing something she might regret later.

Cami took a deep breath "I know very well what transpired Hayley. Believe me I'm not asking either of you to forgive Klaus. You all have the right to be angry."

Klaus said accusingly "Do I have to remind Hayley tried first to take Hope away from me and my own family supported it. It was only fair that I returned that favor and I was just better at it than Hayley was. She should be grateful I did her a favor. Our great aunt Dahlia wanted her dead" With a humorless smirk

Hayley rebuked "If it weren't for Elijah and Freya, you'd have me with curse for the entire life."

Cami asked Klaus "Shut up Klaus. You're not helping your case here." To which he grudgingly complied.

Both of you tried to take Hope away from each other and who gave you that right?

"You all have betrayed each other in the worst way possible. Some more drastic than others. "

"But where does it end? You all can't die after all. You'd rather fight; stab each other with daggers that would make you sleep for a century or more and in the end you will be the ones who will lose." Parents often have to make sacrifices; the biggest one is their egos. You're all part of Hope's life and babies sense the environment and on top of it being a powerful witch and this is what happens. You were lucky I was here this time, next time I might not be"

"My point is, are you willing to take that risk?" she glanced at all three of them.

None of them dared to move "Thought so" Cami answered tilting her head.

"Hayley and Klaus, you shall learn to be civil with each other. You can't erase each other from your daughter's lives. She is not just Klaus Mikaelson's or Hayley's child. Neither of you is superior when it comes to parenting. Can you do that?"

They both nodded.

Elijah asked almost in a bored tone"What do you suggest Camille? What shall I do to make my niece feel safe?"

"You all need to come to some sort of understanding and probably not jump at each other's throats the first chance you'll get."

"I promise I want nothing to do with Klaus anymore. He's not my family. I don't care anymore what he does, I'm not going to be a part of it but he lays a finger on Hayley or Rebekah or Freya, he'll have to deal with me first." Klaus didn't expect these turn of events. His mouth opened and he didn't know anything to say

Cami inquired moving closer to Elijah "You don't mean that, do you? What about you Elijah? You deserve happiness too. Can you break your 1000 year old habit? You suffered a great loss. I'm willing to listen if you want to talk."

"Immortals don't have the luxury of happiness, dear Camille. As for my habits, I will certainly try to break this one. I'm not the one who needs therapy as I'm not the one who goes on killing the people that matters to my family." He answered with a note of finality.

Cami swallowed and the air in the room changed again, colder than a graveyard feels like at night. She never thought Elijah would say this and she knew for a fact she wasn't the only one.

Hayley realized she could touch her daughter now and she impatiently took her from Cami's arms. She peppered Hope with kisses everywhere. She wouldn't let go of her now.

Vincent came running "The spell is no more." He asked Camille silently

"Are you ready to go?" to which she nodded and before leaving she waved goodbye to Freya and she looked at Klaus' hopeless face one last time.

 _ **A/N: Have i shot myself in the foot with this chapter? Characters being too OOC? Do tell me**_


	7. Chapter 7

Freya was fuming with anger now. Her party had been a disaster. Not only Hayley and Elijah crashed it, but this wasn't the outcome she had been hoping for. Especially that she'd helped them with The Crescent Curse. Everything was going fine with Klaus and Cami as she'd planned. It was like God is planning against her every move. She didn't know if she had much time left. She might go into a century of slumber again soon or she will live a life of a mortal. Neither of which pleased her if her family is going to be fighting constantly.

* * *

Vincent and Cami were walking in silence. Cami had taken off her heels. The night turned out to be too eventful for her taste. Elijah's words and Klaus' disappointed face were constantly being replayed in her mind as if thinking about it would change it somehow. Her study tells her that she should leave them alone for now, everything will settle. There's only so much she could do but other part of her wanted to fix this mess.

Vincent tapped on her shoulder indicating that something is laying on the street not too far away, perhaps two men.

Vincent called out" Who's there?" Unfortunately they got no reply.

Cami replied"Who is there?" keeping a safe distance as they finally a saw a man crouching over an unconscious man and woman.

The guy in question finally turned and Cami recognized him "Antonio?" She glanced over the unconscious people that they were bloodied. They looked dead _dead._

Backing almost in reflex, Cami asked "What are you doing here? What happened to them?" Vincent looking at her in shock

"Oh I'm glad I made some impression on you, after the way you left me in the church."

She was terrified though and wanted to scream so badly. Vincent affirmed going a little closer "They are dead." He stood protectively in front of Cami.

Antonio said in a sing song voice" Now, now it isn't like what it looks like" raising his hands in a non threatening gesture.

Cami asked" Very convenient. You are found I don't know what near two dead bodies and you're saying not responsible." She was surprised she can form a coherent sentence at this point.

Vincent said in a serious tone" He is a vampire, Cami."

"Well let's say if I had drained these two people, I'd be ravenous. And you two wouldn't still be alive."

Cami hissed" If you try anything, you will regret it."

He smiled"Ah yes, I'll lose my fangs. The paste you apply on your neck and arms, well it doesn't shield your entire body. And there are many other interesting places I like to feed from" Cami felt his eyes roam on her body and she felt a shiver down her spine.

"You've been stalking me." Cami said more like a statement and she was offended.

"That's such a negative term. I'm merely trying to know a potential ally better."

Vincent thanked his luck that he did a protection spell on himself and Cami everyday if worse come to worse but decided to wipe the smirk off this bastard's face. With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the vampire's neck.

He told Cami"Let's just leave before he wakes up." She wanted to say what about the dead bodies but thought better for it. Together they made run for the next alley.

In a flash Tony was in front of him" Now there was no need for that. I'm not here to harm you both" He passed a disgusting looked at the witch and Vincent glared back at him.

Cami yelled "What the heck do you want?"

"Now we are getting somewhere. See I'm not just any vampire. I'm the very first vampire Originals ever made. In fact Klaus Mikaelson is my sire."

* * *

Elijah was observing Hayley with Hope. Finally the curse has been lifted but it came with a heavy price. Jackson couldn't be any clearer that he wanted some distance from her and Mikaelsons. This had absolutely devastated Hayley and if he were to accept that he just cannot see this woman unhappy. Unfortunately he cannot meddle in her affairs either. Perhaps a time out is what they all need at the moment.

* * *

Tony reprimanded "Yes don't be so shocked. I need your help"

Cami and Vincent both snorted "What makes you think that we'll help you?"

"Because there is a war coming and you're the leader of the Human Faction and you are the mentor to the Regent of the witches."

* * *

Cami hadn't slept much in days and last night had taken a toll on her, so after completing her morning rituals she jogged towards Mikaelson's mansion in much comfortable wear than the last night's. She almost took two steps at a time almost at the entry of Klaus' room.

She found him painting. Klaus greeted without looking away from his painting.

"Camille. What do I owe the pleasure of an early morning visit?"

"Why none of you are picking up your damn phones?"

"Ah well Elijah and Hayley are in the bayou with Hope and you know the network isn't that mighty in the swamp."

"What about you Klaus? Did you drop your phone in the bayou too?"

"I am simply enjoying the morning light without any distractions."

She could see how gloomy Klaus was but this isn't the time for that.

So she went straight to the point" Klaus, Antonio paid me a visit last night."

"He what?" he just dropped his paint brush and zoomed in front of Cami checking frantically for any sign of injury on her.

"Did he hurt you? I'm going to kill him for that. What did he want with you?"

She was amused and a small smile came on her lips" I'm fine." She assured him.

"He didn't mean any harm but he's been following me for how long I have no idea. Besides, Vincent was with me at the time." Klaus stepped back towards his painting again.

"If what he's telling is true, then it's a serious problem."

"I don't see any problem, love. And if there is a problem you should be asking Marcel. He is the king of the Quarter."

"You are h

"You don't see the vampires and witches trying to find a way to break the sire line, a serious problem?"

"Let me tell you witches have been pain in the ass for as long as I've lived. They haven't succeeded even once against me. I'd say let them have their fun. After all they need to feel important in their not so important lives."

 _There again the almighty attitude. She almost rolled her eyes._

Klaus if those vampires break the sire line then they would have nothing to fear and for the record whenever someone shows up at your past, I see body count goes higher."

"Ah I forgot to tell you that we found two dead bodies on street near Rousseau's yesterday after we left. We still don't know what the cause is."

"People die all the time here."

She sighed "Klaus, it seems too much of a coincidence that your first vampire shows up in town and two people show up dead in a day. Please just listen to him once."

"You just met him and you believe his nonsense?"

"No. Not really. I think he's only telling half the truth. I'm asking you to see for yourself so that innocent lives can be spared. I don't see a problem if we can avoid a war. There are innocent children just like Hope out there."

Klaus closed his eyes and resigned" Alright, you make a fair point. I'll see what I can do but you have to do something top."

"Keep yourself out of this. I'll handle it."

Don't worry yourself over it. You look like you've been run over by a train." he showed his dimples.

Cami looked relieved and they stared in each other's eyes before Cami broke the moment.

"I should be leaving for my class." and she left.

 _Klaus decided he'll give the bloody idiot his attention, he wanted. How dare the insolent bastard go after Cami?_

 _A/N : Premiere is here..YAY. Though I cannot watch the episode until weekend.. Thank you for taking time to read , Hope you enjoy_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:Sorry been a while. Season is so good. My fic paled in comparison and I'm busy with study and work. This chapter is a bit short. But I needed to post this to move along.**_

 _ **For the guest who was asking is Antonio , Lucien?. Well I started this right after the season 2 finale and I had picked up the name too so didn't feel right to change the name later on but Antonio is different from Lucien atleast in my vision. Lucien is by far my fav of the Trinity though.**_

Jackson was addressing to pack members or what was left off, when he found no one was answering him. They seem to be looking somewhere else. He turned to see the source of their attention and found Hayley leaning against a tree with a soft smile.

"What are you doing here, Hayley?"

"Last time I checked, this was my pack too. And I'm still your wife, Jack." She reminded him and the pack.

"We talked about this. "

"No Jack. You are punishing me over something I don't have any control. It's not my fault Hope's father is Klaus."

Jackson chooses not to answer.

Hayley took a deep breath."It's not like you just got to know. You knew from the start. You told me you loved me."

"And I still love you and that is why I'm asking you to raise your daughter. You've already missed out a lot and I'll look out for my, our pack in the meantime." "I want to help."

"NO ONE WANTS YOUR HELP." He realized he lost his composure. He started again "Hayley…"

Hayley cut him off."Is it your decision or pack's?

An elderly woman from the group answered "We are grateful for you to undo our curse after 20 years but it was you and your connection with Mikaelson's. You protect your family and we'll protect ours."

Jackson said in a low voice ."Please understand ,This is for everyone's benefit." Why couldn't she see he's doing this for her, for all of them?

"You're hurting me and yourself and this is not over. I won't let you or the pack push me away. You'll come back to me and I'll be waiting."Without waiting for his reply she just whooshes away.

* * *

Klaus hovers at the gate of Antonio's house.

"Come out Antonio. I see I can't enter your house."

"Welcome to my humble abode, my old friend." Tony invited with open arms as a gesture.

"I wouldn't call this place a humble one with all the loud and obnoxious colors. I see your taste has reduced more so over the years."

Antonio laughed. But before could anticipate Klaus bit him hard on his neck and Antonio cried out hard.

"What was it for? I don't remember you being this worse of a house guest 1000 years ago, Niklaus." His body was contorted in pain.

"Serves you right. You came into MY city, MY home and murder innocent people, threaten MY friends and thought I'd take it lightly."

"Is this about Cami? I swear I just talked to her and her witchy friend. As for those murders I didn't do them. Exactly the reason why am I here."

"I had to talk to you and you were busy sulking."

"Those murders are being by done by random vampires, who have broken their sire lines..."

"Why should that bloody concern me? I'll get those bastards' hearts' rip out their bodies this very instant." He turned to walk out the door.

"Because they are as powerful as you or Elijah or Rebekah are." Klaus stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

Vincent goes to the cemetery and finds Davina practising some spell. Which is no different than any other day. He was worried as to what Antonio had mentioned. He doesn't want to get mixed up with vampires' business, let alone the Mikaelsons. Especially Davina should be away, with her new power and her uncontrollable rage.

"Davina there is something you should know. There's been a vampire named Antonio. He has told us that some vampires are allying with some witches to get them un-sired. I know you were working before to get Marcel and Josh to free from Klaus."

"Us?"Davina asked, stopping and looking him in the eye.

"He kinda ambushed Cami and me on the night of the party."

"Is Cami OK?"

"Yeah she's fine. But he is bad news. Just keep an eye out and inform rest of the witches."

"Alright. Thanks Vincent. I'll do that" she resumed her work.

Vincent was sure Davina is hiding something. He would have to find out another way.

A/N: Sorry there is no Cami in this one. Like I said, I needed to post this one out. Thanks for reading .With this one I have accomplished 10K, I never thought I would. Thanks to all of you. Hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
